


庆典服饰

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Lucario/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 9





	庆典服饰

和小智一起坐在卧室的沙发上，路卡利欧瞥了瞥身旁最近总是盯着自己发呆的小智，不自然的别过脑袋。  
“怎么了吗路卡利欧？”  
见路卡利欧没吭声，小智干脆向路卡利欧身上靠去，突然的接近吓得路卡利欧立刻支棱起耳朵，警觉的从喉咙里发出呼噜声。  
“啊……不好意思路卡利欧，吓到你了。”  
感觉路卡利欧进化之后除了在对战的时候会很兴奋，日常甚至有些冷漠，小智为刚刚的行为道了歉，递过了一袋司康。  
“”  
看着抓过袋子伸爪拿出一个打算下嘴的路卡利欧，小智把胳膊架在腿上的沙发靠垫上，支着胳膊偏头看着路卡利欧。  
“”  
被小智看的不好意思咬下嘴前的司康，路卡利欧闭眼扭过头把爪中的司康堵进小智嘴里，提着袋子逃开了充斥着尴尬的气氛的卧室。  
“唉－－路卡利欧完全变了个性格嘛，和小豪的闪焰王牌完全不一样……”  
失败的咽下刚刚的司康饼，小智望着上铺搂着闪焰王牌的小豪。  
“哪有，你又不是没见过他还是腾蹴小将的那个时候。叛逆期啦叛逆期，是不是啊闪焰王牌－－”抓抓闪焰王牌的长耳朵，小豪从上铺探下头对着小智说道，“可能跑去公园了吧，小智不跟过去吗？”小豪躺回去拿起手机，望着天花板喊着。  
“啊……那我去看看！” 

小智刚踏进公园，路卡利欧就已经用波导感觉到了小智的到来。  
不情愿的装作不经意的故意甩甩尾巴，好让在公园里大喊大叫的小智发现自己，路卡利欧抓了抓袋子，对自己和小智之间的关系产生了疑问。  
“找到你了路卡利欧！”  
终于看到树后一晃一晃的蓝色尾巴，小智高兴的跑过去，看着故意别过头去的路卡利欧。  
“怎么了吗？”  
伸手搭在路卡利欧肩上，小智的胳膊却瞬间被反应过激的路卡利欧挡开。  
“ガル！”  
看着捂着胳膊的小智，路卡利欧愣愣的收回爪子，和小智一同靠着树坐下。“对了，路卡利欧要不要一起睡个下午觉？”拍了拍大腿，小智邀请着路卡利欧。“ルガ.”果断拒绝，路卡利欧扭过头去，却不由自主的摇了摇尾巴。  
“真的不吗？”  
看路卡利欧有些心动，小智伸手抚了抚路卡利欧的脑袋，过于亲密的动作让路卡利欧紧张不已。“来嘛！”把路卡利欧拉倒在自己腿上，小智松了松双腿避开路卡利欧胸前的刺，轻轻顺着掌下奶黄色的皮毛，“路卡利欧……”逐渐停下动作，发呆的小智让刚刚适应下来的路卡利欧察觉到了不对劲。  
抬头看着陷入沉默的小智，路卡利欧脑中被波导灌进了一幅画面－－ 

是一只路卡利欧。  
准确的说，是一只即将离去的路卡利欧。  
“啊……抱歉路卡利欧……有点走神……睡吧。”  
猛的抬头，小智看着用异样的眼神看着自己的路卡利欧，抱歉的笑了笑。  
依旧在思考刚刚的画面，路卡利欧觉得小智平时阳光的笑容下藏了很多秘密。  
舒服的趴在小智腿上，路卡利欧甩甩尾巴，感受着小智放在自己腰间的双手传来的温度，刚刚合眼就被波导拉进了小智的梦里。  
路卡利欧如同走马灯一般看着小智的梦，看着小智是如何与另一只路卡利欧相遇，如何与另一只路卡利欧相处，以及如何目睹那只路卡利欧化为淡蓝色的光芒。 

先小智一步醒来，路卡利欧爬起来骑在小智腿上，看着流着泪的小智，却抑制不住的扶上小智的肩，轻轻伸舌舔掉了小智的眼泪。  
“ガル……”  
红着脸吐舌靠近小智的嘴唇，路卡利欧激动的颤抖着闭眼，微微张嘴想要吻住小智。  
“啊！忘了……和小豪约好下午要去布置圣诞节的装饰－－路卡利欧？怎么了？”  
闹钟的响起吓得路卡利欧立刻退回身子闭上嘴，以至于咬了自己的舌头。  
对刚刚的梦闭口不谈，小智刚要起身，就被路卡利欧用力按在树上。  
“ルガ！”  
后知后觉的反应过来，小智看着已经知道自己一直隐瞒着的事情的路卡利欧，半张着嘴不知该说什么。  
“哈唔……唔……路卡利欧……”  
突然被扑过来的路卡利欧张嘴吻住，小智紧张的退缩着，始终不与口中路卡利欧的舌头接触。“ガル……”微微偏头让吻部张的更开些，路卡利欧小心的绞起小智的舌头，不时顶开小智的下颚好让小智顺畅的呼吸。  
“路卡利欧……松开……咳……”  
无力的靠在树上，小智扛不住长时间的窒息，胸口剧烈的起伏着，“别闹……唔……”欲迎还拒的搂住路卡利欧的腰，小智抖掉挂在肩上的外套，胸口突然传来一阵刺痛。  
“好疼。”  
捶了路卡利欧一拳，小智揉了揉被路卡利欧的刺扎到的地方，笑着整了整领子拉着路卡利欧起身。  
“给你选了件衣服，希望你会喜欢！” 

把路卡利欧拉到已经布置一番的研究所大厅里，小智从盒子里拎出一条红绒的披肩，围在了路卡利欧肩上。“ガル……ガ……”羞红了脸，路卡利欧耷拉下耳朵，任由小智把披肩上金色的扣子扣好。“很可爱！”抻了抻披肩的两侧，小智推着路卡利欧到大家面前。  
“然后戴上帽子……好啦！”  
绕到路卡利欧身后踮起脚，小智把一顶带着绒毛边的帽子戴在路卡利欧两耳间后，便一把搂住路卡利欧的腰蹭着路卡利欧的脸。  
“好有节日气氛！”  
“小智很会选衣服嘛！”  
“那当然！”  
瞥了一眼不好意思的偷偷背过爪子捏自己裤角的路卡利欧，小智放下手去牵住路卡利欧的爪子，掌心蹭着路卡利欧温暖的肉垫安慰着路卡利欧。  
“一起拍张合照吧！”  



End file.
